


Night Sea

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Night Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Night Sea by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_Night Sea_

By RSS 

* * *

It's late at night as Maureen O'Brennan walks aimlessly through the dark lonely Paris streets. A while ago there were the night owls but now the streets are empty. She dare not go home. Her high heel shoes hurt her feet and her sword seems to get heavier with every step. This is no time for an Immortal with mediocre sword skills to be outside. Another Immortal isn't her only worry. _Father Liam! Why didn't I think of it before? I'll go to his church._

* * *

Maureen walks up to the rectory next to Father Liam Riley's church, feeling relieved when she senses another Immortal. She rings the doorbell and a moment later Father Liam answers the door. 

"Maureen, what are you doing here this time of night?" 

"Father, I'm in trouble. I didn't know where else to go." 

"Let me call you a cab. Amanda is living in Paris now." 

"Amanda, here in Paris? Thank you Father, maybe my luck is changing." 

* * *

Maureen approaches the front door of a nightclub called The Sanctuary. She senses another Immortal, rings the bell and waits. Moments later Amanda opens the door. 

"Maureen, what are you doing here?" 

"Amanda, Father Liam told me where you are living. I'm in trouble." 

"Come in." Maureen walks inside and Amanda closes the door. "Where's Ron?" 

"He died ten years ago." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Thank you." 

"Tell me what brings you here in the middle of the night?" 

"Someone asked me on a date. I figured after ten years it was time." 

* * *

**EARLIER**

Maureen is on a date with Olivier Colbert. They had a lovely dinner and saw a play and as they drive by a marina Olivier points to a yacht. "That's my boat." 

"It looks lovely." 

"Thank you. It's even more impressive on the inside. Why don't we go inside? I can give you a cup of coffee and a tour." 

Maureen hesitates for a moment, then she decides since she hasn't been on a date in sixty years she shouldn't apply her 19th century sense of propriety to a 21st century date. "Why not?" 

Olivier parks the car and leads Maureen to the yacht. He opens the cabin door and turns on a light. Maureen takes off her raincoat. "This is impressive." 

"Thank you. Let me take that." 

"That's all right I like doing things for myself. Is this a closet?" 

"Yes, it is." 

Maureen opens the closet and hangs up her raincoat. "It's amazing how much can be fit in such a small space." 

"Yes, since resources are limited on a ship, nothing is wasted. Including time." Olivier takes Maureen in his arms and gives her a long kiss, taking her by surprise. She feels Olivier's hand inside her blouse. Maureen breaks free and pushes him away. 

"Stay back!" 

"I don't understand." 

"Obviously." Maureen backs towards the closet. 

"Sorry if I misunderstood. Let me take you home." Olivier takes a step towards Maureen and she sticks her hand out to signal "stop". 

"That's all right, I'm a grown woman, I can find my own way home." 

Olivier incredulously shakes his head as Maureen takes her raincoat from the closet and goes to the cabin door. The door bursts open and two men in dark clothing and guns scramble inside. One man shoots Maureen twice in the chest and she hears Olivier yell as she falls to the deck. She hears more shots ring out and feels sharp pains in her back. 

* * *

When Maureen comes back to life she sees Olivier's lifeless body lying in a pool of blood. She rushes over to him and feels his neck for a pulse. He's dead. She hears a siren in the distance and knows if the police find her there they will arrest her for Olivier's murder. She slips off her shoes then scoops them up and runs out of the cabin, down the gangplank and away from the dock and hears the sirens getting closer. She runs for two blocks then stops and puts on her shoes and raincoat. She figures this way she won't arouse suspicion. She realizes she told a co-worker about the date and Olivier may have told some people also. She has no idea how long it will be before the police learn about her. If she goes home the police may be waiting for her. She doesn't know what to do so she walks and hopes an idea will come to her. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"I walked around aimlessly until I recovered my wits enough to think of Father Liam." 

Amanda gives a reassuring smile. "Let's get you cleaned up." She leads Maureen to a suite and gives her a robe and three towels. She opens a bathroom door. "Here you go." 

* * *

Maureen steps out of the bathroom and Amanda hands her a set of pajamas then beckons Maureen to follow her. Amanda walks out of the suite and down the hallway opening the door to another suite. 

"My friend is out of town. He won't be back for another day or so." 

"You sure he won't mind?" 

"Just don't redecorate the bathroom." 

"Thank you very much." 

"Maureen, don't worry, we'll get everything straightened out in the morning." 

Amanda leaves the suite and closes the door behind her. Maureen walks into the bedroom. She changes into Amanda's pajamas; the bottom and the sleeves are a bit long, as expected. Maureen says a short prayer then crawls into the bed. 

* * *

Maureen finds herself in an evening dress walking into a large ballroom. She walks among the dancing couples and sees Ron. He's young and wearing his World War II Army uniform. 

"Ron, you're young again." 

"Yes, I'm the same as you." Ron takes Maureen's hand and wraps his other arm around her and they begin to dance. As they dance by a window there's lightning and thunder in the distance. 

* * *

Bright lights wake Maureen and she sees a tall muscular man in the room. "This must be your room!" She springs from the bed. 

"Amanda didn't think you would be back for a day or two! I'm sorry!" 

"That's all right, you can stay here." 

Maureen grabs the robe and wraps it around her. "No, no, I'll be fine, sorry." 

She rushes from the bedroom and runs down the hall to Amanda's suite and knocks on the door. The man steps out of the suite and stands by his door. Moments later Amanda opens the door. 

"Sorry, your friend came back." 

Amanda steps aside and Maureen walks past her. 

"I'll sleep on the couch." 

"That's okay I'll take the couch." 

"I wouldn't hear of it." 

Nick Wolfe walks inside the suite. 

"As you wish, I'm too tired to argue. Maureen, this is Nick Wolfe; Nick, Maureen O'Brennan." 

Maureen extends her hand and walks over to Nick and he shakes Maureen's hand. Amanda puts her hands together. 

"Sorry, I cast Maureen in the role of Goldilocks; she needs a place to sleep for the night. Speaking of which, I think we all just want to get to sleep for now. So Nick we'll see you tomorrow morning. Late tomorrow morning." 

"Sounds good. Good-night Maureen." 

"Good night Nick. Sorry about intruding." 

"It's all right." 

* * *

Amanda goes into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. Maureen decides to make breakfast for herself and Amanda and walks downstairs to The Sanctuary. It's an elaborately decorated nightclub; she looks at the bar and her mind drifts back to the first time she met her teacher. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1897**

Maureen works at Clancy's Bar on a Friday night; Shawn Murphy and Donald McDougal are in a heated argument. Shawn is a big man with a big temper while Donald is a little man with a big temper. Shawn punches Donald and sends him to the floor then picks him up and throws him against a wall. Maureen can't let this go on. Shawn walks towards Donald and Maureen runs between the two men. 

"Shawn, no more!" 

She feels a sharp pain in her body. She feels her belly and her back, finding a knife in her back. She hears women screaming and men yelling. She can't stand up any longer and drops to the floor. A man yells, "Oh God! Get a priest!" 

Maureen prays and hopes the priest comes in time as she fights to keep conscious. She prays. The priest, Father Riley, rushes to her. He picks her up and carries her. 

"It looks much worse than it is." 

He takes Maureen inside a coach and a woman gets in with them. He shouts to the coachman. "To the hospital!" 

_Confession! I have to give my confession!_ Maureen crosses herself. "Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been six days since my last confession. I swore three times. Father, I am sorry for these and all my sins." 

"Say a Hail Mary." 

Maureen prays as Father Riley gives her absolution. Then everything goes black. 

Maureen finds herself bathed in a bright light and sees a veiled woman's silhouette; it's the Blessed Mother. Maureen feels peaceful as the Blessed Mother reaches out to her. "Don't be afraid my child." 

Maureen takes a deep involuntary breath. She's still in the coach with Father Riley and the woman, and finally realizes she wasn't really dead. Will real death be as peaceful? 

The woman smiles at her. "Don't worry darling, you're going to live." 

Father Riley gives a reassuring nod. "'Tis true my child. You will live, the pain will go away in just a moment." The coach stops in front of the hospital and he steps out first. "Don't you be worrying, 'tis just a scratch. She can walk in by herself." 

"Are you sure, Father?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

The woman helps Maureen out of the coach. Father Riley is right, the pain is gone. The coach rides off and the woman turns to Maureen. 

"I am Amanda. There are many things you need to know." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Maureen brings breakfast up to the suite, entering just as Amanda walks out of the bathroom. "Perfect timing Maureen, I'm famished." 

"I figured you would be. One of these days you'll tell me where you put it all." 

* * *

Amanda takes a sip of coffee. "Would you like to keep your own name?" 

"I would like to use my own name or my married name." 

"That shouldn't be a problem, your name is common enough. Where would you like to go?" 

"Maybe I should go back to Ireland." 

"That might be chancy. Although you could fake your own death." 

"Maybe I'd better go to America." 

They feel the sensation of another Immortal moments before Nick bursts into the suite. Amanda acts nonchalant. 

"Oh, just come right on in, don't bother to knock." 

Nick ignores Amanda and throws a picture of Maureen on the table. It's a picture from Maureen's house. "How are we going to handle this, like mortals or Immortals?" 

Nick frightens Maureen. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You killed somebody last night." 

"I didn't kill him!" 

"How did you know it was a him?" 

"I was with Olivier but I didn't kill him! Do you think I'm a monster?" 

"Don't put on that innocent act." 

Amanda gives a broad smile. "Maureen, let's finish our coffee. Then you can take his head while I dust off my little black book. Then we can go on a double date." 

"Amanda, that isn't funny." 

"It's not meant to be funny. It's meant to be ridiculous just like Nick's accusations." 

"She works her charms so he ditches his body guards. Then when she's alone with him she kills him. It's the oldest trick in the book; she might have invented it." 

Maureen can't stay in the same room with him. She bolts from her chair and runs into Amanda's bedroom, throws herself on the bed and cries. 

* * *

She hears Amanda's quiet voice, "Maureen." Amanda sits on the bed. "Maureen, Nick knew about Immortals before he knew he was one. He ran into some really bad examples so now he always assumes if an Immortal is around the Immortal is guilty. I set him right. He really is one of the good guys." 

Maureen sits up and wipes her tears. Amanda stands and extends her hand. "Come." 

Amanda leads Maureen into the living room. Nick looks contrite. 

"I'm sorry I was quick to judge you." 

Maureen nods. 

"Maureen, why don't you tell me what happened?" 

Maureen sits down and tells Nick what happened the night before. He listened with a "just the facts Ma'am" look. 

"Were there any other Immortals around?" 

Maureen thinks it's a silly question. An Immortal that cold blooded wouldn't pass on the chance for an easy Quickening. "I still have my head." 

"Then it's a mortal problem. Let's look at some mug shots." 

"I don't mind looking but I can't go to the police." 

"We can't just let the killers walk." 

"But you assumed I did it and you know what I am. How can I explain to the police them leaving me alive?" 

Amanda puts her hand on Maureen's shoulder. "Maureen, would you like to talk to Liam about it?" 

Maureen knows Father Liam would just give the party line. Maureen feels in this case the party line is probably right. "No need. I already know what he will say. Just show me the pictures." 

* * *

Maureen sits next to Nick as he searches his computer. Amanda sits on the couch. Maureen sees the man who shot her. 

"That one." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." 

"Salim Akhtar and Laurent Bourgain. Akhtar spent three years in jail for attempted murder. He's a suspect in a murder case. Bourgain is a suspect in three murder cases. That's the criminal justice system for you." 

"Now what?" 

"We think of the story you're going to tell the police." 

* * *

Maureen nervously tells her story to a police inspector as Amanda and Nick look on. 

"So you get Mr. Colbert to take you on his yacht." 

"He pointed it out; he offered to give me the tour. All I did was say it was lovely." 

"No matter. You were on the yacht with Mr. Colbert then two men burst in and shot Mr. Colbert. They shot at you and missed. You passed out then and when you regained consciousness Mr. Colbert was dead. Strange they didn't make sure you were dead." 

Amanda throws up her hands. "You just can't get good help anymore." 

"Ms. Montrose, please." 

"Why did you run away?" 

"I checked his pulse, he was dead. Then I heard the sirens. I knew I would be blamed for it. So I ran." 

"That was unwise." 

"I know." 

* * *

Maureen has been in protective custody for two days. She wonders if she was right in listening to Nick. The police inspector comes in. 

"Good afternoon, Ms. O'Brennan." 

"Good afternoon, Inspector." 

"We have the suspects in custody. We need for you to pick them out of a lineup." 

* * *

Maureen sits in a darkened room with the inspector, Amanda and Nick. They look through a large glass window as the police march in a group of men. Maureen recognizes a culprit the minute he enters the room. 

"That's him! The fourth one in the line!" 

The inspector turns to Maureen. "Are you sure Ms. O'Brennan?" 

"Positive." 

"Thank you. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" 

"Positive." 

* * *

They walk down the corridor as two police officers lead the suspects from the opposite end of the corridor. One of the suspects proclaims, "This is impossible! I killed you!" 

"Shut up you idiot!" 

The ruse worked, making the inspector's job much easier. The inspector accepts Maureen's version of what happened and she was just an innocent bystander. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Maureen sit alone at The Sanctuary's bar. 

"Maybe I should talk to Father Liam; I'm sure he could get me into a convent." 

"Maureen, I know it's been a rough time but --" 

"It's more than a rough time. I feel as if I've been in hibernation for half a century." 

"Maureen, I haven't been in hibernation for half a century and I still have trouble reading men." 

"Nick seems like a good read." 

"Nick is the law of averages. I've had my share of psychos and womanizers." 

"Maybe we could see if Father Liam has a convent with two openings?" 

"I don't think so." 

THE END   
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
